So Tired!
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: After the events that happen on 92506 main event. Things were going to be different between the two. John, Lita, Mickie, Edge, Randy Orton. Others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"It was your idea in the first place."Edge said

"How the hell was it my idea? I've may have said I could beat him with one arm tied behind his back, but I wasn't actually talking about having a match with him."Lita said

"You'll be fine."Edge said waving her off "Next week I get my rematch, and I'll become Champion once again."

"I really don't care about that Championship, and at the moment I don't care about you."Lita said

"You don't mean that, I care somewhat. I came and checked on you."Edge pointed and she fought the urge to smack him across his face. "So you can't say I'm not there for you."

"It took you a good half hour after the show was over, for you to come check on me.

"So? The point is I came."Edge said

"I wish you didn't."Lita mumbled but loud enough for him to hear. "You came so you can leave now."

"Don't get smart with me, I was there for you earlier-"

"Oh yeah, against Candice. Yeah that really helped alot."Lita said sarcastically "I could've handle her on my own."

"Lita..."

"What Edge? Why don't you just go to your so called 'good friend' Maria. So you two can celebrate you title match for next week."Lita said, rolling her eyes when he just laugh at her.

"Am I senses a little jealousy?"Edge ask smirking "You know you'll always be number one to me."

"No that stupid Championship will always be number one to you." Lita told him, removing his arm when he tried to pull her close "I am so tired of being second to you, I put myself in risk of getting hurt time and time again for you. I should've left you a-"

Her words were cute short when she received a hard smack to the face. A scream coming from her lips when he grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You ever think of leaving me, and it will be the worst mistake of your life."Edge said, pulling her hair a little harder"Got it?"

"Yes."Lita managed through her tears "I got it."

"Good, I'll see you back at the hotel. Even if I'm not there, you better be."Edge said, finally releasing her hair "See you later."

"I'm good right here guy."John reassured the referees

"You sure?"One of them asked

"Positive, the trainers right down the hall. I'm sure I can make there with you guys. Thanks though."John said

"Ok if you say so-"

"I do, I'll see you guys next week."John said

After the beating he received from the Smackdown guys, all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and get some for the pain he was in. He went to open the door to the trainer's room, when he heard what sound like someone crying. Figuring it was one of the Divas, more specifically Candice. Probably still complaining about the spear she took from Edge, earlier that night.

Only when he opened the door he saw the person he least expected. Lita, and she was crying. His first thoughts were that he was the cause of it. He did give her a nasty looking F-U, and even though he didn't like her. He really didn't mean to hurt her, and if it wasn't Edge the match would've happen.

Not really sure what to do, he just couldn't leave her there. Especially if he thought he was the reason why she was crying. He had to find out if she was ok.

"Lita."John said, seeing her stiffen at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "You ok?"

"What do you care?"Lita ask

"Did I hurt you out there?"John ask, and she let out a bitter laugh "I didn't-"

"When don't you hurt me?"Lita questioned "If your not attacking me with your words, I'm on the receiving end of a F-U. Trish get's RKO'd by Randy and it's the end of the world, if something like that happens to me, people think I deserve it."

"You don't..."

"Everybody seems to forget that I'm a woman. A woman with feelings, sure I've made mistakes. Who hasn't, but people seem to forget that. If people knew half of everything, they would regret everything they've said or thought about me."Lita said wiping away the tears. John coming to sit next to her."It's ok for Kane to stalk and knock me up against my will, but when I decided to leave him...I'm the bad person. Matt hardy used and abused me for years, cheated on me and I stuck with him. Like a fool, I go and have an affair and he goes and tells the world."

"You have Edge now though right? You seem to be ok with him."John said, as Lita turned to face him. That's when he notice for the first time that a bruise was forming on cheek. His hand coming out to brush lightly across it."What happen here?"

"I fell."Lita lied

"I'm not buying that, where's Edge?"John ask

"Probably with Maria by now."Lita said, John sending her a confused look "Looks can be deceiving, she's not a innocent as she looks."

"Maria?"John ask shocked "Her and Edge, how long?"

"I don't know, I really don't care. I'm sure there has been others, I just know about her. Doesn't matter-"

"He did this to you didn't he?"John ask, feeling his anger rising "He really needs his ass kicked for this."

"Your no better Cena, so don't act like your concern."Lita said moving away from him, You left bruises on me as well tonight, I'm sure there will be a nasty bruise on my arm. That's from when you grabbed me. Not to mention this one." Lifting up her shirt, exposing her back. Showing him the bruise that was starting to form. "Compliments of a F-U."

"I'm sorry."John said softy, his eyes still trained on her back. Even though he couldn't see it anymore he still knew it was there, and he was the cause of it. "I won't do it again."

"They said the same thing, so some how I find it hard to believe."Lita said pushing past him, only to have him grab her arm. Not to hard though. "Let me go Cena."

"Not before you listen to me, I really am sorry. None of this would've happen if it wasn't for Edge-

"Correction, it was your fault. You started, you always do. He may have came up with the idea, but you didn't have to except the challenge. You did though, you've been saying all this things about me to get to Edge. Not realizing what it does to me. Instead of focusing all our time on me, coming up with new smart remarks. Do you and I a favor, and stay away from me."Lita said

"I just can't go on knowing that he hurts you-"

"Why not? You go on like it's nothing after you hurt me. Forget that I even told you about this."Lita said snatching her arm away from him

"Lita, let me help you."John said, Lita laughing a little at that "I'm serious."

"Yeah right. Let it go John."Lita said walking out of the room

"I wish I could, but I don't think I can."John said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story

When she got back to the hotel, Edge wasn't there. Not to her surprise though, she was hoping that he didn't come back at all. After everything that happen tonight, all she wanted to do was get some sleep. As she laid there in bed trying to go to sleep, she couldn't help but think about what John said. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some help from John.

It was just hard to believe just a few hours ago they had a match together, in which he beat her. Now all of the sudden he wanted to help her, it was unbelievable. She just hoped he would just forget about it. Knowing John Cena, he wouldn't listen anyway. In all honestly she was kinda hoping he wouldn't give up. If anyone could help her get away from Edge, it would be him. As much as she didn't want to admit she needed his help. Since nobody else would.

Sighing she got out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to get any sleep, with everything she had on her mind. So she decided to take a bath to ease her mind.

**A few rooms down**

John was still trying to process everything that Lita had told him. He already knew what happen with Kane, but everything about Matt was kinda a surprise. John had been friends with Matt while they were on Smackdown together, when he thought back he remember how demanding Matt could be. He just never thought that he actually cheated, and abused Lita.

Here he thought everything was cozy between Lita and Edge, and he wasn't any better than Matt and Kane. If not worst than them, after everything she been through with the men in her life. He wasn't making any better for her, he was calling her every name in the book. Doing his finisher on her, not knowing that she was going through all those other things.

"I'm an idiot."John thought

To find out that Edge was having an affair with Maria of all people. Was shocking to say the least, here he was screwing other women and she is at home. The fact that she knows about it and is staying with him, made him think that maybe she was scared to leave him. That had to be the only reason because, from what he known of her. He knew that she wouldn't take that. From the bruise on her face it was clear what happen to her.

He already came to the point that he had to help her, no woman deserved to be in a relationship that is abusive. Whether she like it or not, he was going to be there for her. All he had to do was convince her that he meant what he said. So he grabbed his cell phone and grabbed and dialed the number, he knew would help out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickie it's John, I need to talked you about someone. More specifically Lita."John said

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"Mickie ask

Mickie was the only one who had remain friends with Lita, through everything. She had already had known, what John had just found out that night. She had been trying to get her away from Edge for months now, but Lita tried to convince her that everything was fine. All though she wasn't buying it, she backed off like Lita said.

"I can't leave her alone, not after what she revealed to me tonight."John said

"What you mean?"Mickie ask

"I really can't explain it now. I'll just say she's not as bad as everyone thinks, and I want to help her out."John said, hearing Mickie sigh on the other end of the phone. Probably not believing him, and couldn't say he blame her if she didn't. After everything he said and done to her, he wouldn't expect noone to trust him when it came to Lita. "I just need to talked to her, I wanted to know if you could give me her number."

"I don't know..."

"Please Mickie."John pleaded "I really needed it."

"Fine."Mickie said after thinking. "I'll give you the number."

Lita was just settling in the tub, when her phone starting ringing. Sighing she grabbed her towel and got out the tub. When she looked at the number she didn't recognize the number, so she decided to let it ring. Going back and relaxing in her tub.

After a hour in the tub, she decided to get out. Only she wished she stayed in there, because once she got out she heard the door to the room being open. So much for staying out all night, Edge was back and drunk. She watched him stumble into the room and collapse onto the bed, his shirt was not button and his pants weren't zip up. Confirming that he had indeed be with Maria, not that she cared though.

"Lita."Edge mumbled

"What do you need?"Lita ask

"You already know what I need."Edge said

"I'm not really feeling good tonight. You know the F-U I received really hurt me, and I'm really tired."Lita said, hoping he would believe her. She was telling the truth though, her back was hurt like hell from that.

"Excuses, you always have excuses. I'm so tired of them, you actually think I care about your back. I don't care at all. Now get over and do what you do best-"

"Edge I really don't feel like it."Lita said

"Now Lita!"Edge yelled

"I'm coming."Lita said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any of the WWE superstars in this story.

"Did you fall again?"Mickie ask, when she noticed the bruising on Lita.

This wasn't anything new, every week there was a new bruise on her. Lita of course making up some excuses for Edge's action.

"Mickie please, not today. I'm really not in the mood for another lecture from you."Lita said, sighing a little "This isn't what it looks like." Pulling on a shirt, that covered pretty much everything.

"Look Li, I'm not stupid. You obviously are, why do you even stay with him? You can leave, you need to leave him."Mickie said

"It's not as bad as it seems, it-"

"How bad is it?"Mickie ask "Tell me how bad is it, cause it's seems like it's pretty bad to me."

She always tried to control her anger when it came to Lita, not wanting to upset her more. It was getting harder when every week, no matter what she said Lita still found a reason to stay with Edge. Even though deep down she wanted to be away from him.

"It's not what you think. I told you that this bruise is from the F-U I receive last week."Lita said

"Yeah, what about the other ones? I don't remember seeing those ones."Mickie said gesturing towards the ones on her upper back. She already knew about the one that was left from John. "They don't look a week old Li."

"He was upset and he had been drinking last night. I said some things that shouldn't have been said. He lost it and hit me."Lita told her

"Once again, he hit you. There is no excuse for any man to put his hands on a woman. Hell I wouldn't even call him a man, any man that raises his hand to a woman. Is no man in my eyes."Mickie said

"Yeah I know, but if I tell anyone they'll just think I'll deserve it. If I hadn't hooked up with Edge, none of this would be happening."Lita said "To late to dwell on it now though, there nothing I can do about it. I guess this is the price you pay."

"Only reason you want with Edge, is because you thought he would be better than Matt. Turns out he wasn't though."Mickie said

"They all were the same, I just wish this was all over. I wish I could go back to the way things were, without all this drama. I want to be happy again, but I don't think that's possible."Lita said

"Do you actually believe that?"Mickie questioned "It is possible, if you let Cena help."

"How did you know Cena wanted to help me? I never told you. Did he talked to you?"Lita ask, Mickie averting her gaze so Lita knew she was right. "Mickie James, your really don't know how to leave things alone. Do you?"

"How can I? You're my friend Lita, I'm not going to sit back and allow this to continue to happen. He talk to me last week, he really seems like he once to help you. I think-"

"I want to believe him. It's kinda hard to do, especially when the man has never said one nice thing about me. He just like them."Lita said sighing once more. Mickie not having to questioned who she meant by 'them' she already knew. Matt, Kane, and Edge. "John abuses me with words and he physically abuses me whenever he feels like it. So it's kinda hard to believe that he's going to help me."

"I was shocked when he said he wanted to help you, if anyone else found out they'll think it's a joke."Mickie said

"I don't care what others think anymore, well I do somewhat. I thought it over and I did want his help but I can't allow myself to be suck in to someone else's lies. Especially not John Cena's, I don't know anything about that guy. I'm just going to figure my way out of this some other way."Lita said

"Alright. So is it's back to wearing these huh?"Mickie ask noticing that she had out one of her more than revealing shirts. "Edge's idea?"

"As always, but if anyone could pull these shirts off...it's me."Lita said smirking a little "I'm going to try and stay away from the match tonight, not going to be that hard considering it's a Cage Match. I'm still hurting from last week, so I'm not going to do anything. Unless he has something he wants me to do."

"You would think he would want you away from a Cage Match, but it just shows you how selfish he is. Especially when it comes to the Championship."Mickie said "Men suck."

"I'm starting to believe that as well."Lita said

"So you mean I lost my shot at both of you?"Randy ask

Both of them rolling their eyes at the new voice that decided to join their conversations.

"Orton you never had a chance with either of us, so don't pretend you did."Mickie said

"Oh well you fooled me, last week I thought I had gotten somewhere with you."Randy smirked

"So what bring's you here Randy?"Lita ask

"I just wanted to come and visit some of my friends. See how you two were doing and I was wondering what you might be doing after the show?"Randy ask

"I'm free, and Lita was just saying that she wanted to get out."Mickie said, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Lita.

"Alright well, I heard about this club I think we should check out. I meet up with you two later."Randy told them

"What time?"Mickie questioned before Lita could protest

"I was thinking right after the show. Kelly wanted to join us as well, if your girls are ok with that."Randy said

"It's cool Randy, we'll meet up at the Women's locker room."Lita said "Not in the locker room either."

"I got it."Randy laughed "Later."

"Why does Kelly have to come? She's not needed."Mickie said

"Jealous?"Lita ask

"Of that blonde no talent chick, nope. I'm not jealous at all."Mickie said, although Lita wasn't buying it. "I have nothing to be jealous about."

"If you say so."Lita said

Deciding to let it go for now, but later she was going to question her on just why she didn't like Kelly.

**Later that night**

After Mickie and Randy had warn her about interfering in the match, so Lita decided to stay out of the way as much as possible. She wasn't rooting for any on in particular, of course when she was out there she had to cheer Edge on. Subconsciously, she was hoping he lose. Then after he lost she didn't have to deal with Cena any longer, instead it was back to Edge complaining.

Knowing what Edge would do to her if she lost, she decided to take things into her hands. Only to get caught by the referee and sent to the back, so any chance of helping Edge was over.

"Well at least you didn't have to be out there anymore, so we don't have to worry about you getting hurt."Mickie said

"Yeah for once, but he's going to be mad. I mean really mad if he loses."Lita said

"It won't be your fault if he loses. Your not even out there anymore."Mickie pointed out

"He'll say it was, and things will just get even worst. I have to sit there through more verbal abuse, about how I'm worthless-"

"Don't believe none of that. Edge doesn't know anything. He's the one that is worthless, he's nothing with out you. Everyone knows that, even he knows it. That's why he always once you out there because he knows you'll help out. Let's get your things now, so you won't have to worry about running into him."Mickie said

"Ok, but we have to do it fast. From the looks of things, the match is just about over."Lita said

She couldn't but feel a little excited, yet a little afraid that John Cena had just one the match. Meaning that Edge had lost. After grabbing her things, she went to wait by Randy's car while Mickie grabbed her things.

"You know you really shouldn't be waiting out here alone."John said

"I'm waiting on Randy, Mickie, and Kelly. I didn't want to run into Edge, so I'm waiting for them here."Lita said "What do you want?"

"No need to be rude about it, I just wanted to ask if you were ok."John said

"I'm fine."Lita said "How's your arm?"

"Is that amusement I hear in your voice? I bet you like it when I'm hurt huh? "John ask

"You have no idea."Lita smirked

"Glad to know that my pain amuses you."John said

"I'm sure mine amuses you, I mean that's the reason why you say all those things."Lita said and he sighed "So you should know all about other people pain, being amusement for you."

"I didn't say anything about you tonight."John reminded her

"Oh yeah, first time in a long time. I'm sure you wanted to-"

"After what I found out last week, I don't want to again. Hell I feel like more of an idiot, since I know how you really are."John said

"You don't know who I really am John, you know what you know from what I said. That's only half of it though."Lita said

"Can I found out?"John ask and she seemed to be consider it. "I just want to get to know the real you."

"Are you tired?"Lita ask

"No I'm not tired."John said

"Well, were going out to some club. Mickie, Randy and Kelly if your wondering. Why don't you come."Lita suggested

"If it means getting to know you, I have no problem with it."John said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstar in this story.

"So how did your talk with John go?"Mickie ask

"It went good, I think he understands me a little bit more."Lita said

"You told him everything? Or did you-"

"I told him what he needs to know."Lita said

"I really do think you need to let Randy in on this."Mickie said "He only knows about Edge being demanding and yelling at you. He doesn't know about him hitting you, you know if Randy found that out he would really hurt Edge."

"Well I really think you need to let Randy in on how you feel about him."Lita said, changing the subject. "He doesn't know about that now does he?"

"Don't be so loud Li, he's in the next room."Mickie said

"Sorry."Lita said

"I'm not ready yet."Mickie said "I'm a little confused on how I feel. How did you know though? I haven't told you."

"Mickie I know everything."Lita smirked "I know it started around Wrestlemania."

"Yeah."Mickie nodded, "After we all went out after the show that night. Even though he lost he was in a good mood. Then he ask me to dance and since then, I've had a little crush on him."

"Which explains why you don't like Kelly, I think you should tell him before he gets to cozy with her."Lita said

"I'll tell Randy, if you tell Randy what you need to."Mickie said

"Tell me what?"Randy ask coming into the room

"Um, we just wanted to say thank you for taking us out last week. We really had a good time, and that's it."Mickie said quickly, Lita rolling her eyes but decided to go along as well.

"Yeah that's what we wanted to tell you. Just to say thanks, especially for teaming up with Edge."Lita said

"No problem. If teaming up with Edge means I'm closer to you, than it's cool. I still think you should drop him, but I just want to know his true intentions."Randy said

"I know his true intentions, he's blaming Shawn and Hunter for losing against John. He wants some revenge but he knows he can't handle them on his own. So he did his research and saw that you got bad blood with Hunter and picked you."Lita said "Once he gets rid of them he's going to turn on you, I know he is. He's just using you so he can get closer to the Championship again."

"Yeah I know that, don't worry I'm waiting on him to double cross me. I'll be ready, he thinks he has everything in his control but he's wrong."Randy said

"I can't wait for all this to pull up in his face."Lita smirked

"Neither can I. Anyway what's the deal with you and Kelly?"Lita ask, since Mickie wasn't going to ask she figure she do it herself.

"She's just a friend, she wants me. Can't say I blame her, any women would be a fool to not want me."Randy said smugly. "Seriously though, were just friends. What about you and Cena, I never ask why he was around us last week. You hate that guy."

"I don't hate him, I dislike him a lot. He said he wanted to put the past behind us, so I invited him out with us. He's ok, I think he'll look at me differently now that he knows somewhat about me."Lita said

"I'm gonna have to question him on his intentions towards you. If he doesn't give me an answer, I'll just beat it out of him."Randy said, smirking a little "You'll know I'll do it, I wanted to for a long time."

"Were well aware of that Randy, but that's going have to wait. You need to be focus on DX and of course Edge. He could be planning on turning on you at any given time."Lita said

"I'm not thinking about that guy. So what are you planning on doing tonight?"Randy ask

"Funny you should ask, we were just thinking about going out again. Without your little puppy though."Lita said, and Mickie laughing "What?"

"That's cold Li."Randy said but couldn't help but laugh as well "Ok without her."

"Cool, were going to go get change. Don't even try to ask come watch either, and if someone knocks at the door it's probably John. Before you question why, I don't know. It was all her idea."Lita said pointing to "Just let him and try not to kill him."

"I'll try."Randy said

"Thanks for that Li."Mickie said once they were upstairs. "I was going to say something about her coming, but I didn't want him to think anything."

"It will be a lot easier if you just tell him."Lita said

"When I'm clear and ready. I will."Mickie said

"Alright. Well let's get ready, we don't want them in the same room for to long. "Lita said

Down stairs

"What are you doing here?"Chris ask

"Li invited me. What are you doing here?"Randy ask

"I don't think I have to tell you anything."Chris said, moving past Randy into the room "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs with Mickie, they are getting dressed. We going out tonight."Randy said

"It's just the three of you? I don't think I like you alone with them."Chris said and Randy sighed "I know you Orton."

"No you think you know me, I've change."Randy said "You don't have to believe it but it's true."

"Whatever, I'm coming out with you guys."Chris said "I'll get it." When there was a knock on the door, he went over to answer it. "What do you want?"

"Do I have the wrong house or something?"John ask

"No you have the right one, ignore him and come on in."Randy said

"Am I interrupting something or-"

"No your good, he doesn't like me either. So ignore the smart remarks that come form him."Randy said

"Chris what are you doing here?"Lita ask coming down the stairs followed by Mickie "You didn't say anything about coming over."

"I just wanted to come visit you. These two are the last people I expected you to be hanging out with."Chris said, Randy and John rolling their eyes. "Last I checked you didn't like them."

"Chris, Randy has always been my friend and John. Well he may night be my friend but were working on that."Lita said

"I'm coming out with you guys."Chris said

"Fine, the more the better, now can we go. We don't want to be late." Mickie said allowing them to take the lead, John and Mickie following after, "This is going to be a weird night."

"Why is he acting like this? Chris and I use to be really cool on Smackdown."John said

"Yeah but since you started getting smart to her, he started hating you."Mickie said

"Ok I get why he hates now, he and Lita are friends. He doesn't like when people mess with his friends."John said

"Yeah and he doesn't like when you mess with his family either."Mickie said

John sent her a confusing look

"I haven't mess with his family though."John said

"Yes you did, you see Lita is his sister."Mickie said

"Are you serious?"John ask a little shocked

"Yeah."Mickie said

"Beniot is going to kill me huh?"John ask

"I wouldn't be surprise if he doesn't try."Mickie said


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita or any WWE superstars in this story.

"Would you please stop looking at those pictures. It's bad enough the whole world saw them the other night."Randy said

"I can't help but admire these pictures, first I would like to say they're very nice."Lita said which brought a smirked to his face. "If anything all the other men should be embarrassed."

"Why is that?"Randy ask

"Well, because you look good."Lita said, handing the pictures back. "So you have nothing to worry about."

"As entertaining as the other night was, I still hated to be out there with him. I just wanted to drop Edge with one good RKO and it probably would've been the best night of my life."Randy said, thinking a little. "Well maybe not the best, but one of the best."

"Would've been the best for me. He blames me for your lost, I'm not worried about him though. I have more things to worry about than what he thinks." Lita said, glancing at the clock noticing it was only six in the evening. "It's kinda boring huh?" She was currently at Randy's house, the only reason that Edge didn't argue was because he didn't want Randy to get suspicious.

"Kinda? It's very boring. I thought you spending time with me would be fun."Randy said "Anyway let's talk about what I've been meaning to ask you. What is up with Cena trying to be 'friends' as he called it, with you?"

"It's a little complicated but he really misjudge me, as does everyone else. He said he wanted to get to know me. I don't know if we'll actually be as close as you and I are, but we can at least be civil to each other."Lita said, Being friends with John did sound a little a strange. Considering that they didn't like each other very much, and he basically called her every name in the book. Names that weren't true, and maybe she did misjudge him as well. Now that he was planning on helping her out with Edge, they had to get along or at least try to for the time being. "Which means your gonna have to hold back a lot of those comments about him as well."

"What? Ok, trying to be nice to Edge is hard enough. Now your saying I got to be nice to Cena as well? I don't think that's possible. You know how much I hate that guy, he sucks and I'm not just talking about wrestling."Randy said and she laughed a little "I'm serious Li, but since you want to put the past behind you I guess I can try as well. I'm not making any promises though, soon as he steps out of line it's over for him."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it."Lita said, she wanted to allow Randy to knock him out plenty of times. Of course Chris didn't need any convincing about taking care of John either, he was after all Lita's brother. Well half brother, but still her brother none the less. "Chris doesn't really care for John that much either, even though they were kinda cool when he was on Smackdown. I understand why your acting like this though, I wouldn't expect nothing less from you."

"I'm what you call a true friend Li, when I say I'll never hurt you. You can believe me, with John don't be so sure. You don't know him, just like he don't know you. I'm not really buying this whole friends things, and it's going to take awhile to get use to but I'll try."Randy said "For you I'll try."

"That's all I ask."Lita said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I wonder where Mickie is, she was suppose to be here about a hour ago."

"She probably just got caught up with him something. You know how she can get carried out, gotta love that girl though."Randy said and Lita smiled "What?"

"Nothing..What do you actually think of Mickie?"Lita ask

"Well I only knowing her for a little while, but since I've been back on Raw she seems cool. She fool of energy, not that there is anything wrong with that. She's cute to."Randy said "Don't think anything either. Don't try and say your not because I know you, you up to something."

"I am not, I just wanted to know what you thought about her. So changing the subject, are you going to cook something or are we going to order out?"Lita ask

"Order out. I'm going to be lazy today, unless you want to cook something..."

"No were going to be lazy together, because I'm not cooking anything. So go throw something on."Lita said "Don't ask questions, just go ahead."

"Do you boss Edge around like this?"Randy ask

"Something like that."Lita lied, it was more like the other way around. Even though Randy didn't know that, Randy would soon forget about trying to take out DX. He would turn his attention to Edge, and as bad as Randy temper can be. She was sure that he could do it. He didn't know though, so there really wasn't anything to worry about. "Now go get ready."

There really wasn't any harm in telling him, after all she told John just about everything about Edge. Even her past with Matt and Kane, and she barely knew him. She knew Randy a lot longer and he had no clue what really went on with Edge. Chris didn't even know, they only thing they knew was how demanding Edge could be. With Randy, Chris, and John she wouldn't have to worry about Edge, that much longer.

She pretty sure that those three would at least protect her from him. Edge was already a little afraid of Chris, she knew that he wasn't afraid of Randy. Edge thought Randy was nothing more than a joke, and the only reason why he wanted him on his side was because he couldn't do it on his own. Once again he was only thinking about his self, once he was done with using him. He was going to drop him.

"I'm ready."Randy said, coming down the stairs. Bringing her out of her thoughts. "So if were ordering out, why are we going?"

"Just to get some goodies, you said the plan was for us to just chill and pig out. You really don't have anything here for us to munch on so we need to go to the store."Lita told him

**Later that Night **

"Are you sleep?"Randy ask, and she shook her head. She had been quiet for the last half hour. She was talking in the being of the movie and up until now she hadn't said anything. "You're a little quite."

"Sorry about that Randy, I was just thinking."Lita said

"You want to talk about?"Randy ask, turning off the t.v "I'm here to listen if you want."

"It's nothing, don't worry about. Let's just finish watching the movie. I wonder where Mickie is."Lita said

"Li, something is bother you and I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me. So what's going?"Randy ask as she continue to give him a confuse look. "Li, I can tell something is wrong so tell me."

"It's nothing."Lita said, trying to put on her best reassuring smile. "Seriously it's nothing for you to worry about, I was just thinking."

"Ok so what were you thinking about? All you have to do is answer and I'll quit bugging you."Randy said "So just tell me."

"I was just thinking about Edge, and how your going out of your way just to protect me. It's not worth it, especially when I know all he is going to do is turn on you. I don't want you or anyone of my friends to get hurt, trying to protect me."Lita said "So if you want to drop out of this, do it now."

"Lita I already agree to it, and I didn't do because I felt I had to do it. I did it because you're my friend and I care about, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I knew that joining him meant I could be around you more, and you didn't have to worry about Edge."Randy said "So I'm not going to back out. I know how Edge can be, and you don't need to be around someone that demanding."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."Lita said sighing, "Edge can be really dangerous, especially when he doesn't get what he wants. If you don't come out on top, it could be bad for you. You've been on a roll these last couple of months, and an injury would be really bad for you."

"Lita..."

"Really Randy have you given this some thought? I mean really thought this out. I told you already he can be really evil when he doesn't get what he wants."Lita said, pulling back when Randy reach for her. "I'm really scared for you guys."

Normally Lita wouldn't be this worried about what Randy did, she knew that he was just as stubborn as she was. So to telling him not to do something wasn't going to change anything. He was going to do it regardless.

"Lita I'm here for you, alright. There is no way you can talk me out of this, I'm helping you out and that's it. Of course you have Chris as well, and I'm sure Mickie wouldn't mind kicking Edge's ass if he got out of line. Even John, I don't really trust him that much but I do know he would help out. All you have to do is trust us."

"I trust you."Lita said, which brought a smile to his face

"Good, now can we go back to the movie?"Randy ask

"Yes we can."Lita said


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or the various WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

John looked over at the clock, then at the door where the current knocking was. One more look at the clock, finally he got up and made his way towards the door. Expecting to see some obsessed fan or something, only he saw the last person that he expected.

"What are you doing here?"John ask, pulling the diva into the room before she could say anything

"Can't a girl come and visit a friend?"Lita ask

"What if someone saw you? They would've gone back and told Edge."John said

"He's to busy with Maria to worry about me, anyway I came to visit Chris. I remember you were in the same hotel, since you were on Smackdown. So I decided to see you."Lita said "There is no harm in that is there?"

"None at all, I was just worried about what Edge would do if he found out."John said

"Nothing worst than he already does."Lita said, John frowning at that. "Did Chris have any words for you?"

"More like threats, but yes. I was a little surprise to find out that he was your bother, he wanted me to keep that between us."John said "Oh yeah, he said that if I said anything else about you, he would personally rip my tongue out."

"That's Chris for you, I'm surprise he didn't do it. I haven't really let him in on everything yet."Lita said

"I already figured that out, I also know that you haven't told Randy as well."John said, "Don't say you have, because if they knew Edge would be a deadman by now. Randy wouldn't be teaming up with him either if he knew the whole story. So why did you tell me the whole truth and not Chris who is your brother, and Randy who is one of your best friends?"

"I told you because for some odd reason I thought I could trust you. I also wanted you to know that everything you thought about me was wrong. I wanted you to feel like an idiot, which I'm sure you did."Lita said

"I still do, I was judging you on what I heard. Instead of attacking you, I should've just focus on Edge instead you. I know I said this before but I don't think I could say enough, I'm sorry. I'll never say anything like that again."John said

"Unless you have to face Edge again, and I'm still in his corner. I'm hoping I'm not but if I am, say what ever you want."Lita said, John giving her a confused look. "Besides he likes it, he gets a real kick out of it. So I want you to continue you if you and Edge have another feud or whatever."

"Ok I guess, but about you trusting me and everything. I want you to know that you can, whenever you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you."John said sending her a smile, one of the reason he was willing to do anything for her, was because he still felt bad about everything he had said and done. So by helping her out, it was kinda his way of saying sorry. "Not that I mind, but you are aware of the hour right. It's kinda late."

"I'm well aware of that, all the rooms are booked. I wasn't trying to hear another lecture from my brother, so I picked you instead."Lita said "I'm rooming with you tonight."

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?"John ask, not wanting her to run into someone that might run their mouth.

"Stop being so worried, you sound like Randy. I'm very crafty Cena, Edge won't know."Lita said

"Fine, so you going to kick me out of my bed?"John ask

"I could if I wanted to. I'll let you can keep your bed, we can share."Lita said "I trust you. Somewhat."

"I'm not sure if I trust me."John mumbled, he may have not like her, but he was always thought she was hot. Even though he wouldn't admit to anyone, he had a crush on her. So sharing a bed with someone that he had a crush on was going to be kinda hard. Although he would never admit it. "Well make yourself at home."

"I will, I'm going to get changed."Lita said

It wasn't until than that he realize that she had her things with her. He hope that she was gone early in the morning, he just didn't want someone seeing her. Like Matt Hardy, he would love to throw it back in Edge's face that he saw Lita coming out of his room.

That's all he was concern with was her safety and people talking about her, she had enough of that and she didn't deserve any of anymore. Especially now that he knew it wasn't true, which meant he wouldn't hesitate to knock someone out.

"Don't think to hard you might hurt yourself."Lita joked

"Very funny. You look nice."John said giving her a quick once over, smiling at the bunnies that were on the short set she was wearing. He never pictured Lita to be the bunny type of person, proving that she did have a soft side.

"It's just my night clothes."Lita said

"I know but I think it's cute."John said

"Thanks."Lita said joining him on the bed, "I was at the arena earlier, I didn't see you."

"Kinda got tied of with something."John said

He actually got caught up with the Divas of Smackdown, they offered to give him a free modeling show. Of course he didn't refuse so he stayed, they were pretty cool. Truth be told though, he wasn't really interested in any of them.

"Oh, did you enjoy the show?"Lita ask

"How-"

"Chris said they were giving free modeling shows to everyone, I know you won't be the type to turned that down."Lita said

"Hey I'm a man."John laughed

"Is that your excuse? You probably would've refuse."Lita said

"It was entertaining yes, but I could've done without it."John said not complaining when she took the remote from him. Deciding to turn to something she liked instead. "Seriously it wasn't anything special."

"That's because the probably weren't doing it right. I ran into Matt which wasn't to surprising since I was on his show."Lita said

"Did he say anything?"John said and she sighed "He did huh?"

"It's more like what he didn't say, if it was for Kennedy I don't know what would've happen."Lita said

"Kennedy help you out?"John ask shocked, Kennedy was more about himself than anyone else "Can't really can't believe that."

"Neither could I, he said he wasn't really a fan of Matt's so it was ok. He also said I owed him one."Lita said

"You don't owe him anything. Fu-"

"Language."Lita warned

"Sorry, forget about him. As far as Matt, I saw him as well. Tried to act like we were cool, it took everything I had to stop myself from knocking him out. Never really like the guy that much anyway, it was just an acted. Since you told me everything he did to you, I really don't like him."John said

"Why do you actually care, I mean I know you told me you reason for helping me. I guess I'm still trying to figure it out."Lita said

"Which is understandable, but I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. If anyone else knew what I know, and didn't help out. That would be wrong, besides this way I get to know you a lot better. That's only if you don't try to take my head off."John said

"Only if you don't step out of line."Lita said

"I promise I won't. You can believe me when I say that."John said, he watch as she got more comfortable in the bed. The way she moved, made her shorts rise a little. Exposing the bruise that was on her upper thigh. He could tell that it was fresh as well. "He did it again?"

"Who did what again?"Lita ask

"Edge, he hit you again didn't he?"John ask

"When doesn't he hit me is the questions? You know how bad I hate this John, I hate feeling this way. Sad, scared, and alone. I've been feeling this way for along time, and I'm sick of it."Lita said

"You shouldn't have to go through that, no one should. Edge, Matt and Kane are nothing but cowards in my eyes. I would love for them to try and hit me like that. I'm surprise you put up for as long as you have."John said and she sighed once more "Why don't you just stay with Orton or me, if he finds out he just finds out. Will be here to protect you."

"It's to risky John."Lita said

"So? I don't think I could live with myself knowing that your still being abuse by him, and were in the next room sleeping. While your crying yourself to sleep."John said "It's not right."

"I know it isn't, I would love to stay with you, Randy or even Mickie. He doesn't want me to get close anyone though, he's afraid I might slip up. He thinks I might reveal to much, and he is afraid of what it might do to his career."Lita said

"Is that all he thinks about is himself? Why does he still want you, around when he screwing what brains Maria has left out?"John ask and she laughed a little "He can't have you both."

"Apparently he can, he gets away with everything because he can."Lita said

"No anymore, things are going to be different."John said

"How can you be so sure?"Lita ask

"If you trust me, you'll believe me as well."John said

"You know something?"Lita questioned

"What?"John ask

"I trust you."Lita said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

Lita was making her way to the back, with a smile on her face. Not just because of winning the women's Championship for the fourth time. Manly because she knew she didn't have to deal with Edge later tonight. She really didn't care that Edge and Randy decided to leave without her, It was actually Randy's idea. He was planning on dropping Edge off and coming back to get her.

"You alright?"Mickie ask

"Yeah, I'm fine."Lita said

"Your sure, because I didn't want to hurt you. Especially after-"

"Mickie, I'm fine. Really I'm feeling pretty good actually, I'm going to hit the shower. I'll meet up with you after. Randy is suppose to come back to come pick us up."Lita said

"Alright, I'm going to shower and I'll meet you in the women's locker room."Mickie said

Normally she would be in the women's locker room with Mickie, but tonight there was a locker room filled with divas that she didn't like. So she was sharing with Edge, but before she made it to the locker room. A pair of arms found their way around her waist, and were pulling her into a near by locker room.

"If I didn't recognized those arms I would've smacked you."Lita said, once he released her

"What gave it away?"John ask

"The wrist bands."Lita said and John smirked "If Edge or anyone else would've saw you, we would've got caught."

"I'm not worried about him or anyone else, let someone try and run their mouth. Then it's going to be problems."John said "Anyway I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Thanks. Are you ready for tonight?"Lita ask, John shrugging his shoulders "You sure."

"Yes I'm ready, you know me I'm always ready."John said "By the way Randy called and said for me to take you back to the hotel. Don't worry I already have a plan, come to my locker room after the show. I'll let you know everything."

"Alright, well I'm going to get going, I need a shower. I'll see you later."Lita said

"Cya."John said

It was risky of him to have done that, but he wasn't all that concern, he made sure that he picked a good locker room. So she really didn't have to worry about anyone walking in, or anyone seeing them leave.

He actually had other things to worry about. Champion of Champions match was coming up and since his title could be on the line, he wanted to be prepared. Facing King Booker and Big Show was no walk in the park, having faced both before. So he knew what he was in store, a long night.

**A little later on**

"Your watching this again?"Mickie ask

"Yes, you got to love this."Lita said, smiling at what was currently playing on the t.v. It was a video of her defeating Maria in the finals. The fact that she got knock around the woman that Edge was cheating on her with, was a big deal. Which is why that victory was so sweet. "I"m never throwing this tape out, you know. It's going with my other collections."

"I did enjoy it a lot, but do we have to keep watching this."Mickie ask a little annoyed, although John look like he was enjoying it.

"I can watch it all night actually, but you guys have had enough."Lita said "For now anyway. Edge was upset about that. Maria didn't want to give him any, so he had to spend his birthday without her."

"Where were you?"John ask

"Randy some how convince him that I wasn't feeling good. So he took Edge out in hopes he would hook up with someone else, which I'm pretty sure he did."Lita said

"I really can't stand that guy."John said

"I don't think any of us do, but it will all be over soon."Lita said

"What is taking Randy so long with the drinks?"John ask

After having to deal with Big Show and King Booker, and that stupid wannabe. All he wanted was a drink.

"It's only been ten minutes John."Mickie said "I'm sure you'll survive another five minutes. Can't you?"

"Probably. What exactly are we celebrating?"John ask

"It was suppose to be their win over DX but now it's just my win. I'm also celebrating early for when I dumped Edge."Lita said "Which will be happening soon."

"Does Randy know about Edge being with Maria?"John ask

"Randy doesn't know a lot of things, but he'll find out soon enough."Lita said

"What about Chris?"Mickie ask "I'm sure you haven't told him."

"I think he already knows something is not right. I'll let him know when it's all over. May not be smart but that is what I'm going to do. I don't want to involve more people, because I'll have to worry about something happening to them."Lita said "Pretty soon I won't have to deal with this any longer."

"Alright I got the drinks, let's start the party."Randy said, finally arriving back

"Took you long enough."John mumbled

"I ran into a few fans, I also saw Edge again. With some chick, kinda look like Maria. I doubt that she would give him the time a day though."Randy said

The three of them sharing a look at that, if only Randy knew the truth.

"I doubt that, hope he's having a good time."Mickie said, actually she could careless what Edge did. She use to think he was pretty cool, but once she found out how he treated Lita. She lost a lot of respect for him. "He's not going to have a better time than us."

"Of course not, because there is no party if I'm not there."Randy smirked "I'm here right now."

"Which is where the party is."Lita said


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

"You know this is starting to get a little creepy. "Lita said as she was pulled into a dark closet, last week it was a locker room. "What do you need Mr. Cena?"

"I just wanted to see how your doing ."John said

"I'm doing pretty good, can't wait to get out of this place."Lita said, as John reached up to turn on the light. "Next time pick a spot that isn't really creepy."

"What's wrong with this place?"John ask

"It's not that bad, I just don't like being stuck in tight places."Lita said and John smirked "Don't even come back with a smart comment either, I know you were about to."

"I'll save it for later."John said "Anyway I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to see how you were. You were really distance from me last week."

"I know, I'm sorry about that. Edge was around all weekend long, because his little girlfriend was hurt."Lita said

"Yeah, she was knocked out cold."John said recalling what happen to Maria last week, "I never really cared for her that much, especially after I found out she was with Edge. Still though, I just couldn't stay in the back and let her get hurt. That was kinda messed up."

"I know it was. I may not like the girl, but that wasn't right. I don't think nobody actually deserves to get hurt by a man."Lita said, John frowning at that. "I wasn't talking about you John."

"I know but I still feel like an idiot. I'm no different than them huh?"John ask "Just look what I did to Sharmell."

"John you didn't hurt me-"

"Yes I did, I remember the bruise I left of you here."John said rubbing his hand over her back were the bruise use to be. "Probably wasn't the first time I did that, here I am criticizing them and I'm just as bad."

"No your not, yes what you put me through hurt. It hurt a lot because you didn't know me, and you just judge me without even getting to know me. Now you know what I'm all about, you already apologize and I forgave you."Lita said

"How can you just forget about all the things I did to you, and trust me enough to help you?"John ask

"I seen the truth in your eyes, even after everything you've said and done to me. All that went away when I told you the truth, and when you said you would help me. I believed you, kinda weird for me as well. Just a month or so ago, we had a match. Now here we are and your trying to help me get rid of Edge."Lita said

"I'm going to get rid of him. After all this is over and I help you get away from Edge, I want to still be cool with you."John said "You think that is possible?"

"I'm sure of it. We made it this far without killing each other."Lita smiled "Besides having you around is not all that bad."

"You got anything planned tonight?"John ask

"Yeah a match with Mickie, last week's match and tonight's were not my idea. It's Edge's he doesn't want me getting to close to Mickie, so he's making it seem like it's my idea. Of course I have to go along with it."Lita said "Mickie knows already, I'm sure she can handle herself though."

"Of course she can. By the way you look great."John said and she smiled "I'm serious, I always think you do."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"Lita ask and he smirked "Thanks though, much more comfortable in this than the other stuff I wear."

"I actually like those outfits, gives me a really good view of your-Ow. I was playing."John said rubbing his arm. "I was going to say good view of your eyes."

"Now you wasn't."Lita laughed "I better get back to my room, I was suppose be back before him. Hopefully Randy is there."

"Why don't you meet up with me later?"John suggested, Lita seem to be think about it. Than nodded. "Meet me in my locker room, come there after your match."

"Will do, talk to you later."Lita said

John waited until he knew she was halfway down the hall before he stepped out of the closet.

"There you are, Edge has been asking about you for awhile. I offered to go look for you."Randy said

"I was on my way back but I ran into John."Lita said

"You know how risky that is?"Randy ask

"Don't worry, his been careful. I was actually in a closet this time, which was at the end of the hall. I doubt anyone would've checked there."Lita said

"You can never be to sure of that, anyway I don't know if something is wrong with you phone. I tried calling you over the weekend.."Randy said, "You weren't trying to avoid me, were you?"

"No of course not."Lita said trying reassure him, "Edge just wanted me to spend sometime with me. Alone."

That was a total lie, but she had to say something. Randy still didn't know anything about Maria so that was all she could come up with.

"You sure? If there is something else, you would tell me. Wouldn't you?"Randy ask, He knew something wasn't right with her, but until she admitted it. He just had to except that as her answer. "Lita?"

"I would tell you Randy, and everything is cool."Lita said "Stop worrying."

"You sure you fine?"Randy ask and she sighed "I'm sorry Lita but you've been acting strange these past few days, I haven't seen since last Monday. The fact that you didn't call or anything had me worried."

"Like I said I'm fine."Lita said for the most part that was true. She wasn't trying to avoid Randy, she just didn't want Edge to get suspicious. He was already thinking that she was up to something. So she figured that she had avoid Randy and the others for awhile, at least until he stop being suspicious.

"Well we better get back."Randy said

**Little later on**

"Go ahead laugh it up."Lita said as John continued to laugh "I don't actually think it's that's funny. I really don't like the smell of mustard of me. I need to clean up."

"I could help if you want."John said

"I'm sure you would love to, and one day you might get that chance."Lita said

"Would that be this day?"John ask

"No. How you feeling though, you took a beating out there tonight."Lita said

"I'll be alright. I'm just ready to get out of here, the faster we get out of here the better."John said, Lita nodded and headed into his bathroom. She already had got her stuff from the women's locker room, all she had to do was get showered.

After she shower, they decided that they were going to meet up Randy after the show.

"Edge is probably going to want a victory celebration tonight."Lita mumbled

"Not if you don't show up."John said "Just stay with me tonight."

"Wish I could, anyone would be better than Edge."Lita said

"I'm a lot better than Edge in a lot of things."John smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, stay with me."

"In order for that to happen I would have to come up with really good lie."Lita said

"I'm sure I can think of something. So you up with sleeping with me tonight?"John ask "Not for real. I mean staying over."

"Fine, I'll stay."Lita said


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

A/N: This was suppose to be up on Thanksgiving but I've been working alot.

"Are you alright?"John ask, Lita taking her attention off the book she was pretending to read to nod in his direction. "You sure?"

Normally he would be paying attention to the game that was on the t.v, but he couldn't focus because his thoughts were on her.

"Positive."Lita said, sending him a smile."Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just been quite today, and I was wondering whether or not your consider changing your mind. You are sure that this is what you want to do right?"John ask

"Yes I'm sure John, this way I can be away from Edge. Soon after he'll forget about me and he can move on with Maria."Lita said

"Your doing all this just so you won't have to deal with him? I'm sure once we get rid of Edge you can be happy again."John said

She had come to the decision to leave the company. It was all her own choice, she said it was time for a change. With her leaving the company things were going to change and from the speech she gave on Monday. You could tell she had been wanting to say that for a long time. He actually couldn't have agree more, seem like a lot of people had forgotten just had great she was. She done a lot in her seven years, and a lot people needed to be reminded of it.

"John we already talked about this, it's not just him it's a lot of things. I'm just tired of a lot of things, from Edge to the boss. So being away from them for awhile will do me some good."Lita said, it was like a new beginning for her. No worries, no pain, no crying, no more suffering. All that was going to be over. Only thing she was regretting was leaving the friends that she did have left, behind. "I'll still call and keep in contact with everybody."

"You better, as long as you keep your promise you made to me, I'll be cool."John said and she smiled "You do remember our promises right?"

"Of course I remember, I don't forget things that are important to me. I may have made some mistakes, but I never go back on my promises."Lita said

"No that your leaving you think now is a good time to tell Randy, soon as Survivor Series is over you know Edge will start hanging out with someone else."John said "You still haven't called Chris since you made your decision either."

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now, but you're the first one I actually admitted to. I don't know why I decided to let you know before others, but I'm hoping you still respect my decision."Lita said, John going over to join Lita on her couch. "Again I'm not sure why I care about you opinion but I do."

"I respect your decision, you've been doing this for along time. You ready for things to be different, I want things to be different for you as well. Even if it means I'm not going to see your as often anymore."John said pouting "I'm sure I'll live though."

"I'll visit everyone, I'll call you guys everyday. I'm here today. I should be with family, thankfully my Mom let me slide for this one."Lita said

"I'm glad you took my me up on my offer, I thought it was going to be kinda weird but it's not. Everybody seems to be getting along with you real well, even my Mom likes you."John said, which was strange because his mother wasn't to kinda to any of the girls he brought home. He guess it was because they were just friends. "You having a good time though?"

"I am, kinda your brother is kinda creepy though."Lita said "He keeps checking me out."

"Dan. I'll set him straight, I'll just tell him that you're my girl."John said, putting his arm around her. She just laughed at his actions. "What it's believable."

"I don't think it will be, you hate me remember. People would think it's a joke."Lita said

"First of all I don't hate you, never did. You just got on my nerves, I'm sure I got on yours. I never hated you though."John said

"Could've fooled me, anyway if he keeps getting on my nerves I'm gonna have to set him straight myself. I'm pretty sure after that he won't be hitting on me as much."Lita said "I see where you get it from."

"I'm not that bad-"

"You are just as bad if not even worst. So I don't know why I'm sunrise by your brother's actions. Can't wait until tomorrow night."Lita said

"I know you can't, I'm still sad that your leaving me that."John said

"You'll live."Lita said resting her head on his shoulder

The two breaking apart when someone clear their throat, telling them that needed something.

"Yes Mom, what do you need?"John ask

"Sorry to interrupt but your Dad needs to see you for a moment."Carol said

"Ok, I'll be back."John said

"Um Lita, John is probably going to be awhile. Why don't you come join me in the kitchen."Carol suggested

"No problem. You know you really do have a great place here. Even though I'm not at my house, I feel like I'm at home."Lita said and she smiled

"Well I'm glad your comfortable, it looks you and my son seem to be really comfortable. "Carol said Before Lita could say anything she continued. "Look I seen the connection between you two. I'm not really going to give any lecture or anything. Just treat my son right."

Lita really didn't have any words to say. No offense to his mother but she thought, her age was starting to make her go a little crazy.

"I will."Lita said "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

No sooner after Lita left the kitchen, John came back in. Once he didn't see Lita, he got a little worried that she may have ran Lita away.

"Don't worry she is in the bathroom."Carol said "So what is up with you two anyway?"

"What you mean?"John ask

"I know you had a little crush on her for a long time, and I think the only reason why you treated her the way you did. Was because you couldn't have her and you were jealous.

"Why would I be jealous? Yes I think she is hot, but-"

"Now that you two are somewhat friends, you should give it a try."Carol said

"Mom, we are just friends."John said

"Like anyone is going to ever belive that."Dan said coming into the kitchen followed by his other brothers "What's really going on between you two?"

"You know what, I'm not really sure. I do like it though."John said


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Humiliated and hurt was what she was feeling was she stepped behind the curtain. To make matters worst a lot of the superstars that were watching backstage, were still laughing at her. She thought things couldn't get any worst than losing the championship and getting humiliated, but they did. When she ran into the Matt and Jeff.

"I think it's my turn to rub it in your face that you're a loser. The fact that I don't have to look at your face anymore, is the best present anyone could've gave to me. I just wanted to give a few last words to you, now that I have I'm glad to see you go."Matt said

Lita just stood there and let Matt say whatever he wanted to say, she could really care what he had to say. His opinion on her or her career didn't matter to her, anything he said didn't matter to her honestly. She slide a glance towards Jeff to see if he was going to join in but was shocked, well somewhat shocked that he seem to be more than annoyed.

"Matt just let it go, we have a match to worry about."Jeff said

"What do you mean to let it go, after everything she has done to me. I think I have the right to let her now how I feel. She hurt me Jeff and I'm not going to let her get away with it."Matt said

"You realize how immature you sound? You really are something, and how old are you again. You've moved on and so has she. Let the past be that, the past."Jeff said and Matt rolled his eyes and started to protest again but Jeff send him a warning look. "Why don't you just go ahead up to the curtain."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I speak my mind-"

"What more could you actually say Matt? Over the last year I received every last negative comment you could throw at me, and I've done nothing but sit back at let it happen. I don't know why you are still hung up on me, you moved on.Yes I lost my match tonight, and my title. When the last time you actually had a championship? All your comments don't mean anything to me, your basically wasting your breath."Lita said "If anything I'm the one who should have the last word, after all the crap you put me through. I should be the one wanting revenge, but I'm not even going to waste my time on you. I am however going to do something I wanted to do for far to long."

"What would that be?"Matt ask

He didn't have to wait long for an answer, because sooner than he ask Lita hand was already connecting with his right cheek, and to add a little something else to that. She kick him hard in a place, where she hope would prevent him from doing anything for the next few days.

"Now, have a great life."Lita said smirking down at Matt "Jeff, good luck with everything you do."

"Thanks."Jeff said, watching as Lita turned and left. "Maybe that will teach you how to keep your mouth shut Matt."

Lita continued down the hall running into Edge on the way, he told her that he was proud of her. He actually said that he was going to miss her. She was a little unsure if he really meant that though. After all that went on from the crap that happen in the ring, talk about some going away present. To give Matt a piece of her mind. All she wanted to do was get out of that place. Remember however that the person that she caught a ride with still had a match, so she still had to stay until his match was over.

It was a risky thing for him to give her ride, but it was her last day and she just didn't care anymore. Sighing she made her way towards the locker room, of the man that was going to be her ride for the night. Soon as she stepped foot in there in engulfed her into a hug.

"I really don't know what to say."John said after awhile. He like everyone else had seen what had happen in Lita's last match, and to say that he was disgusted was an understatement. "I'm really sorry that how they had you go out this way."

"I'm not surprise, I was actually expecting a lot more than that. I was really as it seem, because I knew that I didn't have to come to this place again. I don't have to hear people talk trash about me and I don't have to be over looked for no wrestling girls."Lita said, sighing "I actually couldn't be any happier."

"You still going to let Edge know how you feel right?"John ask and she nodded "Good and I'm going to be there with you."

"I figure I let everyone know everything tonight, I have nothing to worry about anymore. I already took care of Matt, I just have Edge and few others that I want to say some things to."Lita said

"Matt was talking crap to you again? He better be lucky he already has a match tonight because If I gotten a hold of him, he wouldn't of made it to his match. Actually you know it still can be arrange."John smirked

"No you already have to much on your plate, and besides he's not even worth your time.

"You alright though?"John ask "You know about everything that happen."

"I guess I have to be, there nothing I can do. It's over now."Lita said

John had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about her match, but other things that were long overdue to be over.

"I want you to stay in here until after my match, then we can head out."John said

"I'm going to go get my things first, and say a few things to my Mom as well. Try and stop her from going to jail."Lita laughed, which made John smiled after all that happen she was still able to make jokes. Especially after everything that happen tonight. She really was strong women. "So I'm going to go see her, and I'll meet up with you after your match."

"Sounds good."John said giving her a kiss on cheek

"Oh yeah if Chris happens to come by here, just tell him to stay here. I'll want to let him in on everything. It's time for anything to be out in the open, and if tell him to grab Randy. Once your match is over will all meet back here and I'll let everybody in on everything.

"You ready to do all that?"John ask

"No, but I know that Chris and Randy are suspicious about a lot of things. So I think tonight is best that we let everything out."Lita said

"Alright, I'll do that for you. Good luck with trying to keep your mom out of jail."John said

"Thanks I'm sure I'm going to need it."Lita said

**Later that night **

After John's match, like Lita had said Chris stop by. With a lot of convincing John got Chris to stay, Randy coming shortly after. Now that they were all in the room, it was time for her to let everything out.

"I just wanted to let you guys in on everything. I know you all have been having questions for awhile. Like why are John and I suddenly friends? Well it's because he offered to help me out with Edge. Before anyone says anything let me continue."Lita said "The night after John and I had our match, he found me in the trainer's room. I basically confessed everything to him, I really didn't know why at the time but now I do. I told him the real deal between Edge and I, basically things aren't the way they seem."

"I know it."Chris mumbled "He hit you didn't he?"

"Yes he did, he wasn't the only one though. Matt was a lot worst than Edge. After John found out he offered to help. That's why we became friends, and that's one of the reason why I ask you to join up Edge Randy. The more you were with him, the less he was around me. Which meant the less abuse. I didn't tell you Chris because I knew how you are. Edge would've lost it if he knew that I told."Lita said

"She was basically trying to protect herself."John said "So don't be upset with her."

"I'm not upset, I'm just ready to kick some ass. More specifically Edge's."Chris said

"How do you want us to help?"Randy ask "I don't think I can continue teaming with him, especially after thing you told me."

"I don't expect you to either, but at least wait awhile. I don't want you all to try and kill Edge, as much as I dislike him. I don't want to see him hurt."Lita said "I just want him to be taught a lesson."

"Alright, we keep our cool for now. You got my help one hundred percent."Randy said

"You got mine as well."

All four turning towards the door, where the voice came from. To only find a face unexpected.

Jeff Hardy, he was coming to apologize for his brother actions earlier. This wasn't something he was expecting to find out.

"You got my help."Jeff said

"How much did you hear?"John ask

"I heard enough."Jeff said "I more than willing to help."

"What about your brother?"Randy ask

"I don't care what he thinks, after tonight I don't think he'll be messing with Lita anyway."Jeff said

"Alright, you can help. If you try to double cross us in anyway though, I hurt you."Chris warned

"You can trust me, the question is. Can you trust me Lita?"Jeff ask

"I can trust you."Lita said


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

"Why are you out in type of weather?"Randy ask

"I don't have anything to do today, besides it's only rain. I don't mind getting wet, in order to see friends."Lita said "Don't even think about commenting on that either."

"I wasn't going to say anything."Randy said, smirking "I was thinking about it though."

"I know you was. Am I interrupting anything. From the looks of it your kinda busy.

"Actually-"

"Oh I am, I am so sorry Randy. I'm going to come back later or maybe tomorrow if you guys are still in town."Lita said

"Normally I would say no stay, but I've been on kinda dry spell. So I kinda need this night."Randy said and Lita nodded "I'll call you later."

"Just call me tomorrow."Lita said

"Will do. Hey you know John's room is just a few rooms down, why don't you go pay him a visit."Randy suggested

"No, I'll probably be interrupting his night as well. So I'm just going to head back to my house."Lita said

"Are you sure?"Randy ask

"Positive, go and enjoy the rest of your evening."Lita said

Spending sometime alone seem like the best thing anyway. Especially now that she didn't have to be on the road, she had a lot of free time. A little to much free time, all her friends where on the road. So she seemed to be alone all the time. The first week it was cool, but being away from what friends she had left was hard.

It reminded her when she was out with her neck injury, the first few weeks were hard. The call that were promises to be made, never came. Seem like as the days went on, people just drifted away from her. She just hope that it wouldn't happen again. She needed Randy, Mickie, and Chris more than anything. Having John and now Jeff around was even better.

Tonight, however she had none of them. Heaving out a sigh she made her way to a place she knew would, be somewhat fun. A bar, a drink sounded really good at the moment. The fact that she wasn't going to be drinking to drink away her problems, was good for a change.

"You mind if I join you?"a man ask

"No thank you, I'm married."Lita lied

"I don't see a ring-"

"I don't always wear it."Lita said "I am married though, I don't think my husband would like it if you tried to hit on me either."

"Well he's not around. So I won't tell if you won't."The man said

So much for spending the night alone. It look like this guy was not trying to leave anytime soon.

"What more do I have to say for you to leave me alone."Lita ask

"You can stop saying anything, and starting doing alot."The man said, running his hand along her arm "All you have to do is live a little. Live on the wild side once in awhile."

"I've lived on the wild side. If I ever decided to live on that side again, I can promise you that it won't be with you."Lita said

"I guess I should just give up then huh?"He ask

"Yeah that would be best."Lita said, letting out a sigh of relief when he did leave. No sooner did he leave, she felt another hand rubbing up and down her arm. "Unless you want to keep your hand, I suggest you move it. Now."

"Well I guess I should move it, because a lot of girls have told me that I work good with them."John said

"What are you doing here?"Lita ask

"Randy told me you stop by, and he said that even though you were trying to hide it. You wanted some to spend some time with him. Since he's a little busy, I decided to join you instead."John said

"Was I interrupting anything?"Lita ask

"No I was actually trying to figure out what to do, I'm actually glad Randy call and said you stopped by."John said

"I just wanted to spend time with someone other than my Mom, no offense to my Mom but I needed a change."Lita said "I really miss it, already."

"Why don't you just come back?"John ask

"That's not going to happing, maybe someday. Not now though, I don't think I could handle the treatment of everyone again. I'm just started to get used to not hearing it day in and day out."Lita said sighing "I just don't want to be forgotten."

"Believe me Lita, you won't be forgotten. Hell I bet a lot of people are thinking about you right now. I think about you all the time."John said

"Trying to figure out new material."Lita mumbled

"Not for you Lita, I told you that I didn't mean any of that."John said "That wasn't what I meant when I said I think about you either."

"What exactly did you mean?"Lita ask

"I don't think you want to know."John smirked

"Well I have all night. I'm willing to listen if your willing to tell."Lita said

"I think your going to need another drink than."John said

"It must be good huh?"Lita ask

"Oh you have no idea."John said


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstar that will appear in this story.

"How was your Christmas?"Lita ask

"It was pretty good, spending time with family is always good."Randy said "How about yours?"

"Same as every year. We laughed, cried, hug and kissed. Caught up on some things and exchanged some gifts. Ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Then went to bed."Lita said

"Sounds like fun."Randy laughed

"Yeah and they're weren't any fights this."Lita said

"Which is always good. Li I was wondering, since you kept Chris in the dark for awhile. I wanted to know if your mom knew what was going on."Randy said "I'm sure she wouldn't be acting normal, especially if she knew the truth."

"My mom doesn't know anything. I know she suspect some things, I haven't told her for the same reason I didn't tell Chris."Lita said "He's my family and I just didn't get hurt. I couldn't handle the thought of people I love getting hurt. Especially not my Mom, Randy. I wouldn't know how to handle that."

"I understand honey, but it's not fair that you put other people before yourself."Randy said

"Even when it's your family?"Lita questioned

"Even family Lita, Your safety matters as well."Randy said

"Not as much as my brother and my mother."Lita mumbled but Randy heard her loud and clear "At least I don't think so."

"Yes it does, if not more. You know how they would feel if they knew what you were hiding? You seen how Chris acted. Your mother would be devastated, especially if she knew what you were going through to protect her."Randy said

"It was for good reason Randy."Lita said "I love my family and I'll do anything to make sure that they are safe."

"Even though you could get hurt? Or even..."

"I know Randy, I know what could've happen. I was playing with a serious fire, I could've burned badly. I didn't though."Lita said

"You still could, I know you want to see him to Li."Randy said

"He told me to."Lita said and Randy sighed. She didn't planned to go, but she didn't know what would happen if she didn't go. Things could've been a lot worse than they were, it was pretty much how things always went. Edge's way, and with her left crying her eyes out. From either verbal or physically abuse, this time. It was both. "What was I suppose to do Randy."

"Not go. Make up some excuse like you did before, anything but go. You didn't have to listen, you don't know what he could've done."Randy said "There was no telling if he found out about anything or not. Lita you could've gotten hurt."

"I didn't though. Besides that I wasn't worried about me."Lita said

"Your never worried about yourself, you need to Lita. You need to realize how much others care for you."Randy said

"I know that I was at risk of getting hurt Randy, but what more could've he had done. He's beating me up so many times that it's kinda second nature to me."Lita said

"Are you even listening to yourself? You get beat shouldn't become second nature Li, it shouldn't happen at all."Randy said

"It does though, according to him. I deserve it."Lita said

"I hope your not believing that crap Li, no women deserves to get beat. Edge is nothing more than a coward, that's why he's always putting his hands on you. A defenseless women at that, he knows that you wouldn't fight him back. That why it continues to happing, because you let it."Randy said "Things are gonna have to change. Starting today."

"I'm starting to give up on that, I thought me leaving the company would change things. I see now that I was sadly mistaken, because the same things are still happening."Lita said

"That's because your allowing it to happen, you don't have to listen to what he says. Chris will be there if he tries to come over. On my days off I'll be there, I'm sure Cena will find an excuse to come over."Randy said "I think we need to get him out of the picture soon though, I don't know how much longer I can team with him."

"You have to Randy, I know it's hard. If you turn on him he is going to suspect something-"

"How can he? He doesn't know were friends. Only thing he could think, is that I got tired of him. Which is true, I'm tired of him on more than one level."Randy said, sighing "For you though, I got to deal with him. I have to remember that I have to keep my cool, otherwise Edge will be in the hospital."

"I wish I wouldn't have gotten involved with him, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Yeah well the only person who's going to be regretting anything, is Edge. Especially after we get through with him."Randy said

"That couldn't come sooner for me."Lita said "I'm going to let you go Randy though, I know you have other things to do. So I'll call you later."

"You better."Randy joked

"I promise I will."Lita said "Talk to you later."

Maybe Randy was right, maybe things were going to get better for her. She did hope that was the case, she had been through enough in the last few years. A life without drama sounded good, and without Edge in her life, she knew that's how it would be.

No sooner had she hung up with Randy, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was pizza she had order, she didn't bother asking who it was. Which turned out to be a huge mistake, because it wasn't the pizza man at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story

"Can I help you?"Lita ask annoyed, out of all the unexpected guest she thought it would be. Matt was the least.

"You can always help me honey. I'm not to sure though if your boyfriend would like that though. Not that you would care seeing as how you weren't thinking about me when you were messing with Edge."Matt said

"Go to hell Matt."Lita said

"Cute very cute, I'm sure your mother would be very proud."Matt said "So are you going to invite me in or are we just going to continue this conversation right here."

"I don't even know why you're here, it's just a waste of time. Especially if you think that I was going to invite you in, you really must be crazy."Lita said smelling the alcohol on his breath, pretty clear that he had one to many drinks."You need to go."

"Cute, and funny. You really need to show that side more often, why don't you let me in. I'm sure I'll be great company."Matt said "All depends on what you have in mind."

"Not anything with you that's for sure."Lita said, it was taking all that she had not to slap him. The nerve of that man to even think she would allow him to step into her house. "Just leave Matt, now before I-"

"Or you'll what? Call the cops?"Matt ask "Not afraid of them honey. Not of afraid of anyone, not even your boyfriend."

"You should be, he beat your ass so many times, you should be running for your life right now."Lita said, She wasn't taking for Edge, but that part she could admit was the truth."So you should leave."

"Well I'm not, now we can do this the easy way. Which is you allow me to come in, or the hard way. I'm sure you don't want the hard way."Matt smirked "Then again you do like it rough."

"I think it's going to be the hard way, because your not getting in this house."Lita said and Matt nodded

"I figured you would choose the hard way, which is not good for you."Matt said "For me though, it will be really good."

She stopped what she was going to say, only because the pizza man had just arrived. After paying the man she turned back to Matt

"If you knew what was good for you, you'll leave. Now."Lita said turning to go back into the house, only to have Matt grab her arm. "Don't do that Matt, don't ever touch me."

"There was a time when you use to like my touch."Matt said

"Yeah well, times have change. Things change, you and I have change. Now I don't like your touch, hell I don't even like looking at you."Lita said "I don't want to be anywhere near you, so this is the last time I'm going to say this. Leave Matt, just go. Before something happens, leave."

"I told you already that I'm not afraid of your boyfriend, and I'm never going to be afraid of a woman. Especially not you. No woman, man or child tells Matt Hardy what to do. I make the rules, and if people don't follow them. They pay."Matt said

Everything that he was saying brought back so many memories, of the times where it was his way. When she had no control over anything she did. It was always Matt's way or there would be hell to pay. After the things he did to her, it felt like she was in hell. All the nights she spent crying after the things he said and done to her, just because things didn't go Matt's way.

She never played second to anyone, but for Matt you had to be second. There was no room at the top for more than one. Just one person that he thought matter. It wasn't his family, it wasn't his career. It was never her, it was only Matt Hardy. Now standing at her door, she seen all the emotions run through him. Jealously, envy, and anger. Three emotions that he showed a lot over the years, and she knew what usually followed that.

The yelling, screaming. The fists and kicks, and the only thing that followed after all that. Where tears, not from him. He would never shed a tear for her, but her tears. Tears that he caused because he couldn't handle not being number one. He couldn't handle things not going his way. He was right what he said, if things didn't go his way. You pay, and you pay badly.

"I'm not falling for that anymore Matt, your words don't mean anything to me."Lita said "You don't mean anything to me, I shouldn't mean anything to you."

"Oh but you do, you always will. One of the reason why I'm so disappointed, not with you though. With myself. Matt hardy always wins, but in this case you won."Matt said "That was only the first round though, this time around things are going to be different. You won't be walking around with a victory hanging over your head, I will."

"Good for you."Lita said

"Yeah it will be good for me, I can't say the same for you. I don't know when or where, or even how. I just know that your going to pay Lita."Matt said "Mark my words, before this is over. You'll pay."

Before she could say anything else, he turned on his heel and headed back to his car. One finally look over his shoulder before he disappeared into his car. From the look in his eyes, the anger in his voice. She knew that things were going to get ugly. As far as there being a winner, in these situation she wasn't sure if there was going to be one at all. If Matt that it was going to be him, he was in for a big surprise.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cent or any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

A/N: I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated this story. Work has really got me distracted from everything. I really am slacking, forgive me for that. You can expect more updates in the next few days.

The main reason Lita left the company, was to get away from the drama. She thought once she was gone, and Edge was out of her life there would be no problems. Just when things were looking like they were getting back to normal for her, Matt Hardy comes along. Promising to make her life a living hell, nothing she wasn't use to. She heard that from every man she was with, she either had to do it their way or she had to pay.

Only this time around she wasn't that much concern with Matt's threats. Years ago it would've been a different story, she didn't have anyone to go to. Sure she had people she talked to, but as far as best friends. She had none, only because Matt thought if she had friends, than she would slip up. So the only time she was around someone other than Matt, was when she doing something for the company. She had more than friends on her side this time, she also had her family. Just because she had them though, didn't mean she should forget about her problems with Matt.

For some reason though, she wasn't concern at all. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way she wasn't concern, she continue to live her life the way she was. Not living in fear like Matt would expect, it was time for her to start living again. Start doing things her way, and on her time not when others said to.

She didn't tell anyone about Matt's threats. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to them, she just didn't want them to worry. She wasn't trying to worrying about it, and she felt her friends didn't need to either. That was what Matt wanted, for her to dwell on whatever he was planning. That something she wasn't doing.

"Ready for another round?"Chris ask

"Not really, I don't think I can embarrassing you anymore."Lita smirked, handing the controlling to Randy, letting he and John take over.

"Hey, I let you win.."Chris said

"Sure you did, anyway don't you have something better to do?"Lita ask "Something that's better, than hanging out with me."

"No, your fun to hang out with. As long as your not dancing on table tops, your always fun to hang out with."Chris said

"That was only one time, and it was my birthday. I had every right to celebrate, I wasn't the only one on that table either."Lita said "Those were the good days, when you can go out with your friends and have a good time."

"You still can do that, your just trying to avoid all those things. Just because your afraid of what someone might say if they see you hanging out with someone besides Edge. You got to stop worrying about what others think, and start doing things your way again."Chris said

"I've been trying that Chris, and that's not the reason I don't go out with them. I just don't want to go out, it never stop me before. Right now I'm on chill mode, not to much partying. Just time to think."Lita said knowing it's been far to long since she had a clear mind, to actually think. "When the time is right, I will."

"Speaking of going out-"

"No Chris, besides you and Randy there are no other men in my life. Oh and of John, but no one else besides you guys."Lita said, rolling her eyes and the smirk that was appearing on her brother's lips. Nothing good ever came from that smirk. It was either you were about to get hurt, and he was going to enjoy it Or he was going forming a plan, either way it was good for the other person. "What? What is that look for?"

"I have a friend, before you say no. At least here me out, he is really a great guy-"

"Chris, as much as I appreciate it, I have to pass."Lita said, it was a nice gesture and all, but having a man in her life at the moment was the last thing she wanted. "Besides, I really am busy. I want to meet a guy when the time is right, and now is not the time."

"Well you can't blame me for trying. I'm not going to give up though, I'm sure I'll find you someone special."Chris said, all he wanted was for his sister to be happy. She been through a lot in the last few years, and she deserved to be happy.

"You don't need to look any farther for someone special, I think I would qualified. I am special right?"John ask

"Your special alright."Chris mumbled "If he ever becomes apart of our family, I'm taking myself out."

"If that case, maybe John and I should get married right now."Lita joked "It make my life a lot easier, and you wouldn't be trying to set me up with anyone."

"You didn't even meet the guy and your already judging, very rude. Your lost though, you'll see how right I was."Chris said "Anyway. About dinner, what are we going to eat? Or when are we going to eat, I'm starving over here."

"It should be done in about in a few minutes."Lita said "I should let you know that I'm not the greatest cook, but it should be good."

"I'm sure anything you do will be great."Randy said

"Stop sucking up."John said rolling his eyes. "You always sucking up."

"Me? Your the one that was talking about marrying her."Randy pointed out "You can't suck up anymore than that."

"Would you guys quit it for once, come over here and eat"Lita said, laughing when all three men came rushing over to the table

"Uh, Lita. Are you sure this is done?"Chris said

"Yes I'm sure, it doesn't take that long to cook it."Lita said "Just try it, I'm sure it will be good."

"Not to be rude but, what exactly is it?"Randy ask "Please don't hit me for it, I'm just a little curious."

"It's suppose to be meatloaf "Lita said, studying the food. It didn't really look like meatloaf at all. "My skills are not in the kitchen at all."

"I'm sure with a little more practice, you'll be a great cook."John said "For now though, how about we toss this and get a pizza."John said

"It probably wouldn't have been smart if you guys ate that."Lita said "Especially with Wrestlemania coming. I know you have to be excited, since you all have big matches."

"It would be better if I was in the main event, but just being apart of Wrestlemaina is cool with me."Chris said "I'm sure you would want to come back, if it was a chance to be at Wrestlemania. Make it for the Women's Championship, I'm sure you would be sold."

"Not really, after the way I was treated during my last match. I have no plans on going back to that place, plus Edge is still there and Matt Hardy. I left the company so I didn't have to deal with all that anymore, so I don't want to go back. Unless things were different."Lita said "I now they won't be so I'm just fine here."

"Good things is, you don't have to deal with either one of them anymore. Edge is all over Maria now, and Matt has been smart enough to leave you alone."Randy said

"Not really."Lita said

"What you mean?"Chris ask

It was now or never, the last time she decided not to tell. She went through nothing but hell, that was something that she didn't want to relive. She knew that by her telling them, would send them into overprotective mode. It would be worth it if it meant keeping Matt away.

"Awhile ago, Matt showed up here drunk. Ranting about how he was going to make me pay for all the things I put him through. I haven't really gotten anymore threats since then, a few prank calls but that's it."Lita said "It wasn't that big of a deal to me, so I decided to ignore it. Matt has made many threats to me over the years. I gotten pretty use to all of them by now, so I wasn't taken anything he said serious. You shouldn't either."

"I was just looking at this match at Wrestlemania, as an opportunity to get a shot at the title. Now I'm taking full advantage of Matt being in there as well."Randy said "He's going to wish that he never made those threats."

"Randy just make sure you do one thing for me."John said

"What's that?"Randy ask

"Make sure you save some for me."John said "My fists have had a long overdue meeting with his face. So save some for me."

"Me to."Chris said "Nobody makes threats to my sister without paying, he's going to regret every word he said. I promise Lita, after this Sunday. Matt will be the past for you, I'm sure of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any other WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"You know Lita is expecting you tonight, so you better be here tonight."Randy said

"I will be there, I wouldn't go back on my promise to her. Where you been hiding?"John ask

"Lita told me that she's been getting prank calls, and even though she doesn't want to admit it. She is a little freaked out by it."Randy said "Don't know who it is, but I do have someone in mind."

"Matt. He's going to keep messing around until he gets hurt, bad. I wouldn't mind doing it, I've been wanting for awhile. He deserves it, everything he is doing is so childish. I had my heart broken before, but I never wanted to hurt her or anybody else. I just moved on, why would you chase after someone who doesn't want you? The guy is sick. If people new half the things he's been doing, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't blame Lita for leaving him."John said "Anyway, how's she doing?"

"A lot better than what you would think."Randy said "That shouldn't suprise you anyway, you know how strong she is. I think she is a lot stronger than most men, not a lot of people are able to go through what she does. She really is amazing."

He just wished that people would leave her alone, she deserves the crap that she want through. It was unfair that bad things always happen, to people that deserve it. Through all that she managed to hold her head up, and go on like it was nothing. Maybe because she knew the truth, she didn't buy into what people said or thought about her. Most people in her position would've gave up, not her though. One of the reason why he admired her so much.

"You ain't lying about that, that's what I like about her. She was able to stand up in the face of adversity, kinda like me. I just made it hard on her, made her want to just leave. She fell out of love with wrestling and I was the cause of it. At least one of the reason."John said sighing a little "I wish she would've explain her side of the story, tell people the real deal about everything."

"She not about making other people live's miserable. No matter what they put her through, she would never do that to them. She's got a great heart, some how she able to look past the negatives. You see how fast she forgot about the things you said and done to her."Randy said "Let's not dwell on that though, you better get over here soon. Unless you want the an evil red-head."

"I wouldn't mind an evil red-head going off on me, especially if it's Lita." John smirked "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me, I'll see you in a few."Randy said

"He still coming right?"Lita ask once Randy hung up the phone, and Randy nodded "He better be, it was his idea anyway."

"You know my birthday was this month, same day as Wrestlemaina. I didn't get no party."Randy said

"I'm pretty sure you had fun, with the girl I seen you with after the show."Jeff said

"That was fun, but I would've liked a party to."Randy said

"Well this could be your party as well Randy, no need to cry about it."Jeff said "Lita if I would've known what was going on, I could've helped you out."

"I'm sure you would've, I just don't want to come between you and your brother."Lita said

"I could handle Matt on my own, I don't see why he doesn't want to leave you alone."Jeff said

"Until he thinks I paid, that's not going to happen."Lita said

"I'm so glad I'm not like that. I'm going to protect you in anyway possible. Matt's not going to win this one."Jeff said "Trust me on that one."

"You can't promise that, besides Matt is very crafty. He able to make people believe anything he says. You see where that got me, but I don't dwell on those things. That's what people want for me to be miserable the rest of my life."Lita said "As you can see I'm not though."

"That's sad that people actually enjoy other people's misery."Jeff said

"Yeah well you can changed the way people think of you, a lot of people don't care about me. So it's not that surprising. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes just like everyone else."Lita said

"I know that."Jeff said

He been through a lot himself, he knew what it was like to have people turn on him. When he was going through his problems, he couldn't even go to his family. All his friends had turn their back on him, and the true ones stayed around. Even though he was going through hard times, he manage to find out what he was looking for. Happiness, it took awhile and it was hard, but eventually he found it. Now it was time for Lita to find happiness again, one way or another she would.

"I just wish everyone else was more understanding like you."Lita said

"You still have your fans, true fans that didn't judge you. They understood that your human and it's impossible to be perfect."Jeff said

"I kknow, and believe me I really am thankful for those fans. I always thought about those true supporters when I stepped through those curtains."Lita said

One of the reason why she stayed as long as she did, if she didn't have the true supports. She would've been completely alone.

"You can always come back."Jeff smirked

"Like I told Chris, things are gonna have to change before I think about coming back. I really don't want to. I'm happier now, than I been in awhile."Lita said "Randy, Chris and John. Are a lot of help. I'm sure that is enough protection for me."

"One more can't hurt besides that, I want to. As far as my relationship with my brother goes, I'm not worried about that. I was just concern with making sure you were safe."Jeff said

"I am, it's going to be pretty hard for Matt to win this one."Lita said

"Not to be rude, so please don't hit me for this. I just have to ask. Are we done with this, or can we at least start the party?"Randy ask

"Yeah, I mean the birthday boy walks in the room. Get's no attention, no love. I'm really hurt by that Lita."John said

"Sorry about that John, Happy Birthday."Lita said giving him a hug "Now we can party."

**Later that Night**

Thanks to her friends she had forgot about the drama with Matt, and was able to have a great time. After everything was all settle down, it was time to turn in for the night. She allowed everyone that had came, to stay over. She was about to turn off the light, when her phone rang. She didn't even get a word out, before he starting attacking her with his words.

"It's one thing to mess around with me, but trying to turn my family against me is wrong."Matt said "Now I was going to let you down easy, but after what you pulled tonight. I think I like my first idea better. As far as your little friends helping you out, it will be a waste of time. If they know what's good for them, they will mind their own business. Get all the help all you want, nothing or no one will save you from me. So until next time we meet, have a nice night. I know I will."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Lita, John Cena or any WWE superstars in this story.

So Matt knew about them helping her out, just made her wonder what all he knew. She didn't really cared that he knew she had friends helping her out, she just didn't want him to know Jeff was one of them. Jeff didn't seem to care that Matt knew, he still was coming around and being there for her when she needed. With all the threats that Matt was throwing out, didn't seem to bother the others. Only one that was concern was Lita, maybe that was what Matt wanted. He hadn't lived up to his words, just throwing out threats.

He had been successful when it came to the mine games, he basically driven her up a wall. While it was hard to forget about what he put her through, she managed to keep herself busy and focused on other things besides Matt.

"Why are you being so quite?"ask Mickie

"Just thinking I guess."Lita said

"Anything I need to know?"Mickie ask

"The usual."Lita said, no farther information was needed. Mickie knew what Lita meant when she said the usual. "I'm trying to get my mind on other things besides that, which explains why I'm here. Your job is to make sure I focus on something else."Lita said

"Or someone else, you know I've been thinking it's time for you to start dating again."Mickie said, Lita shaking her head "Why not? It's been awhile since you went out."

"It's only been seven months since I left Edge, which was the best thing that has happen in awhile. I forgot what being single actually felt like, of course I do miss some things."Lita said "I have to much trouble with men over the past years, and I think being single is the way to go. At least for now it is."

"Don't you miss having someone holding you at night, or someone being affectioned period. I know Edge didn't do it, I don't think Matt even knew what that word was. Whether you want to believe it or not, there is someone out there waiting for you.

"I'm willing to wait for him. I'm not going to go around dating all these guys, in hopes of finding him. I'll wait until he comes to me. Besides that, if I go out with one guy, and it doesn't work out. I'll have to go on more dates, and I had enough of people talking about me. That won't help matters."Lita said "You already know how quick people are to judge me, this will just make it seem like it was right."

"Why do you care so much about what others think?"Mickie questioned "When I first meant you, you didn't care what anyone thought about you. You need to go back to that."

"Kinda hard to go back when you want to forget. I may have seem like I didn't care what others thought, but I did. It may have seen that I was happy most of the time, but I wasn't. My whole life change when I got with Matt, and not in a good way. When I got with Edge it got even worst, I haven't felt happy in a long time. I actually forgot what it felt like to be happy."Lita said "I know that not all men are bad, but the ones I go after seem to be. So that why I'm going to wait."

"That kinda sad that you forgot what it feels like to be happy-

"Well you guys make me happy."Lita said

"Yeah I'm glad that we do, but you should know what it feels like to have a man make you happy."Mickie said

"I still think a man is out there for me, everyone has a true love. I just haven't found mine, the next time I get involved with a guy I want him to be the one I marry. I'm not looking for a guy to date."Lita said "I just hope things will be different. No beatings, no crying, no more getting hurt period. Just someone that makes me happy. I don't want to know what it's like to feel hurt by someone I thought I love."

"He is out there, and if you want to wait. I'll except that, you never know your true love could be on the other side of that door."Mickie said "The question is. Are you going to let him continue to knock or are you going to let him in?"

"I can't answer that question yet, maybe a little while longer I will be able to. I'm sure by then he won't be knocking, he'll be already in."Lita said

"Well, you do sound convincing. I just hope when it does happen, your opinion won't change."Mickie said

"All I want is to be happy."Lita said "If he makes me happy, then we won't really have a problem. Of course I'm going to make sure he is happy as well."

"I'm sure you will Li. As for tonight though, your not going to cancel on me, are you?"Mickie ask

"I was going to, but you know how you are Mickie. Even if I did say no, you still wouldn't let me stay home. I'll go, there is no harm in that."Lita said "Just promise not to set me up with the first guy you see, remember I said I want to do this my way. Which means I decided who is right for me."

"I understand. You have my word, I won't try and set you up on any dates. So now I have to call and cancel the double date I had planned."Mickie said "Sucks, I know you would've had fun."

"You set us up on a double date, without even asking me? Mickie James-"

"I said I'll cancel, I don't know how happy they are going to be. So why don't you go get changed, while I'll make that phone call. Afterwards we will have our own fun, just the two of us."Mickie said

"It better be just the two of us, other wise were going to have problems."Lita said heading up stairs. It wasn't that she didn't mind the company of other men, it's just that she's had a lot of bad luck when it came to men. So being around men wasn't a good idea at the moment. However spending time with her best friend, sounding a lot better. Especially since she hadn't been spending a lot of time with her. Since her departure form the company, she kinda distance herself form everyone. From her family, friends, not intentionally though. It's was just her time clear her mind, though her mind wasn't exactly cleared. As much as she wanted to push those things that were clouding her mind, she couldn't. Maybe tonight, was going to her chance to do that. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I been ready. Everything is going to be great, just the way you wanted. With a few exceptions."Mickie said

"Those being what?"Lita ask

"Well one of them being me."Randy said

"I thought you said no men?"Lita ask going over to hug Randy. "Not that I'm complaining, I could never turn down a night with you."

"No woman could."Randy said smirked

"You still said no men."Lita said

"They are not men, these are boys."Mickie said

"Very funny Mickie."John said finally joining them. Going over to give Lita a hug. "How you been?"

"I can't really complain, but for the most part I've been good."Lita said

"I'll have you know that I am very much a man, I can show you. Your just gonna have to wait until later."Randy said "For now, let go."

A few hours had past and believe or not, she was actually having fun. Some much that she wasn't ready to go home. That was until she ran into the man, she been trying to avoid for months. Matt Hardy. At this point, she would've been much happier if were Edge. Actually anyone would be better than Matt.

"I've been here for more then, an hour and you've yet to speak to me."Matt said

He had followed her to the bathroom, she figured it was her only way of avoiding him. She was wrong, it seemed that he didn't care where she was. He wasn't going to leave her alone, not now or ever.

"I have other things to focus on, other than you Matt."Lita said

"Like what?"Matt ask

"Like me."

Both of them turning to find a man that neither one expected Triple H

"Excuse me but I'm trying to have a conversation-"

"That's not what it looks like to me, she doesn't appear to be interested if you were."Triple H said turning his attention to Lita "Is there a problem?"

"Not anymore."Lita said sending him a smile which he return "I think were done here."

"Well I guess we should be going then."Triple H said reaching around Matt to grab Lita's hand "I believe you owe me a dance."

"What was that all about?"Lita ask once they were away from Matt

"Let's just dance now, and talk later."Triple H said

Maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.

A/N: I know, where have I've been. Actually I don't know, I been so busy with work and paying bills. I completely ignore what makes me happy, writing. Best believe though there will be more to come in next few days. Along with a new story.


End file.
